


It will always be yours

by sohardtopickaname



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, somewhat a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohardtopickaname/pseuds/sohardtopickaname
Summary: Tyrion comes to talk to Brienne after he reads Jaime's page in the Book of the Brothers.





	It will always be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne will never know that Jaime did not kiss his sister in the tunnel, so she should get something else to bring her closure and peace.

\- May I come in? – Tyrion asked quietly, massaging his shoulder that had suffered a blow from Bronn’s hip just a moment before.

\- Please, - Brienne looked flushed and annoyed, but her voice was calm and steady.

\- Has he been bothering you? – he asked, watching Bronn’s back quickly disappear in the darkness of the corridor.

She winced.

\- Perhaps I should reconsider my view on reconstructing the brothels, if it may keep him otherwise engaged.

Tyrion smiled lightly and sat on the nearest chair. The silence between them was usually comfortable, but this time he had a reason to speak.

\- You wrote his entry. In the Book of the Brothers.

She nodded, looking at the window.

\- It is the duty of the Lord Commander to fill those pages.

\- Yes, but the choice of the words was yours.

\- You don’t agree with what I have written?

\- Of course, I do. It’s just... I cannot help but marvel at your... generosity, - he caught her sharp glance and added quickly, - I mean it, I am not mocking you.

\- He was a good man.

\- That may be, but I do not think it is true that he came here to save the innocent.

\- We will never know, - she said slowly. – He did love his sister, there is no question about that, and he certainly wanted to save her.

\- Our sister wasn’t innocent, exactly.

\- I just know that he did want to save the innocent people of King’s Landing and deserved to be remembered as the one who did.

Tyrion gave her a long look.

\- Is there something you are not telling me? Something I don’t know about my brother?

She stared at the window, her body stiff.

\- Ser Brienne of Tarth, perhaps the only knight who has never betrayed anyone’s trust, even the trust of the dead.

\- Lord Tyrion, please.

\- Stop calling me Lord.

\- Stop calling me Ser.

There was a long pause.  

\- I do not quite know how to say it, but I shall do so anyway. He was happy in Winterfell, he truly was, - Tyrion whispered, as if afraid of a sudden flash of anger, or burst of tears.

\- I know, - she said flatly instead.

\- You do? – he blurted before he could bite his tongue.

\- I do. He made sure of that.

She fumbled with her armor, pulled a torn piece of paper from a pocket in her breeches and gave it to Tyrion.

\- He left this in the sheath of Oathkeeper. The sword he gave me.

Five words were on the paper, in Jaime’s hopeless left-handed scrawl: _It will always be yours_. Tyrion looked confused.

\- Before leaving that night, he said certain things about himself. He listed everything he had done for his sister. Pushing Bran out of the window, killing his cousin. And then he said that he was willing to murder every man, woman, or child in Riverrun. For her.

\- But didn’t he take the castle without bloodshed? – a surprise in his voice.

\- He did.

\- I am beginning to comprehend.

\- When he gave me that sword, back in King’s Landing, I assumed it was for a purpose. By the time we met at Riverrun, I had already achieved that purpose, so I wanted to return the sword.

An understanding smile appeared on Tyrion’s lips.

\- He didn’t take it back and said those words exactly. He let me enter the castle and talk to the Blackfish. He promised me a safe passage north, should I succeed. He let us, me and Pod, leave safely, when I failed to talk the Blackfish into surrender. And then he didn’t kill a soul except for the stubborn old fool.

\- For you.

She tried to shrug, but the new armor was too bulky and did not fit as well as the old one. Jaime _did_ get her measurements right, after all.

\- Perhaps I should leave, - he said quietly.

She nodded.

\- Thank you, Lord Commander, for... fulfilling your duty.

She nodded again.

Tyrion bowed and walked out. She stood by the window for a while, absent-mindedly caressing the golden lion head at her belt, then shook her head and returned to her desk. It had been a long day but it was not over yet, not for a Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.


End file.
